1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle safety systems, and particularly to a vehicle U-turn safety alert system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automotive industry is constantly adding innovations to promote vehicle safety and reduce driver stress and fatigue. Cruise control, lane departure alerts, automatic parallel parking, and rear view cameras are some of the systems that have been developed and incorporated in automotive vehicles to aid the driver and reduce costly, injurious and sometimes fatal accidents. The U-turn is one driving maneuver that is the cause of many vehicular accidents. The driver attempting the maneuver must often make a split-second judgment to determine the approximate speed of an approaching vehicle and whether the U-turn can be made in time to avoid a collision with the approaching vehicle. There have been several attempts, disclosed in the related art, drawn to devices for managing control of a turning vehicle. However, none of the related art devices are programmed to determine distance and velocity parameters of approaching vehicles to establish whether a U-turn maneuver can be safely made. Thus, a vehicle U-turn safety alert system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.